Jasmines Revenge
by missmoontail
Summary: When Agrabah falls victiom to the darkest of rulers, Jasmine will stop at nothing to avenge her Kingdom and family. But what will happen when she falls in love with the one who ruined it all? *Rated M for adult language & content in later chapters. Much lemons, and possible rape* R&R !


**Hey guys, I just got back into writing and since I have this crazy dream of writing a novel one day, I changed the names in the one I started and decided to post it here ^.^ This isnt the whole chapter, just half of it to see how people react to it. PLEASE R&R and if you want, check out my other fics. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
She sat in the rubble, her hand aimlessly picking at burnt scraps. Her other hand sat tangled in her thick black hair, her nails scraping lightly at her scalp in a soothing motion. She sighed, her mind spinning. In a matter of days the kingdom had gone into an all-out war within itself and the throne had been overtaken by the darkest of men. Jasmine felt numb to her surroundings.

She knew she was sitting in the burnt remains of what was once the palace, her home. She knew almost the entire Kingdom lay under a layer of ash and rubble. She knew she was alone.

Her father was taken prisoner for trying to fight for his title and Aladdin, her lover, her soon to be husband, was gone now too. The dark ruler knew he meant the world to her, and murdered him in front of her. She relives this memory every night as she sleeps. A soft sob escaped her lips, startling her. She hadn't noticed that she started to cry. She let the tears flow down her cheeks, refusing to pity the disaster that became her life any more. She glared down at her ash covered palms, cursing the day Jafar first stepped into the Palace.

He attempted to imprison her after murdering Aladdin, but Jasmine was smarter, more cunning, and a hell of a lot quicker. She dashed through the palace as if it were on fire, and looking back, it probably had been. She easily snuck her way past two burly guards who were too busy shrieking in terror of the falling bombs to see her. Jasmine never stopped running. She spiraled through streets, climbed through destroyed homes and finally found refuge in a tunnel.

The entrance had been slightly blocked off by chunks of concrete that had fallen from the uphill homes, but she squeezed through an opening and prayed to the heavens she would be safe.

She didn't know how long she had been hiding, many days she would sit in tears as she heard the people question her location and judge her integrity. Other days she would sit in fear as she heard guards question the people, asking if they had seen her. But mostly, she sat in pain. She cried for her father, for her lover, for her kingdom. Jafar turned the people against her and her family. He reinforced his power by conquering a nearby city and moving the people of Agrahbah to live there. Before his departure, Jafar made sure to set fire to the land and drop bombs vigorously. He wanted to make sure Jasmine was dead and that no one tried to take refuge in the ruins.

The bombs caused the small opening she had come in through to seal shut. This didn't distress her though. She waited out the bombs and gave the fire a couple of days before she began clawing through the concrete and rock. Her nails were nothing but stubs, scraped back as far as possible by the constant strain against the rock. They bled continuously, the blood running down fingers and hands, but she ignored this. She was too determined. The once scared and worried feeling in the pit of her stomach was replaced by a deep dark hatred. It was evil, it was sinister, and it empowered her.

She smiled as the concrete and rock fell chunk by chunk, the cool night breeze desperately reaching in, caressing her heated skin. She gave a small smile as the opening grew wider. Periodically she would measure how much of her body she could squeeze through the opening. If she ever got stuck and wasn't able to squeeze through, she would keep clawing. She shifted her body into different positions over and over, then kept clawing, until finally she was able to squeeze her whole body through.

She dragged herself out, wincing as her skin caught on a jagged edge, a deep gash forming on her upper thigh. She cursed loudly, holding her leg. She took a minute to build her focus back together, not wanting to get mad every time something went awry. She closed her eyes, took two deep breaths and let her shoulders relax, rolling them a bit to relieve some of the tension she had been holding in since she had crawled into the god forsaken whole. She opened her eyes, gasping as she finally looked at her surroundings.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel, all she could do was sit there, her open wound flowing, wondering how the disaster she was looking at could have once been Agrabah.


End file.
